


Consequences of a night

by brettkillmerbr



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28315242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brettkillmerbr/pseuds/brettkillmerbr
Summary: The story takes place after the events of 9x02 between Sylvie Brett and Matthew Casey. Stella Kidd and Kelly Severide are about to take an important new step in their lives, an event in one night can try to damage that.
Relationships: Blake Gallo/Gianna Mackey, Chloe Allen/Joe Cruz, Darren Ritter/Original Male Character(s), Stella Kidd & Kelly Severide, Stella Kidd/Kelly Severide, Sylvie Brett & Matthew Casey, Sylvie Brett & Matthew Casey & Original Character(s), Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Consequences of a night

**Author's Note:**

> I created this story a few days ago and with some ideas. I really needed a story where I brought together my two favorite Chicago Fire couples.   
> I'm sorry for some mistakes, English is not my first language. I dedicate this fic to all my Brazilian friends at Brettsey Forever and to my friends who are Brettsey stans from other parts of the world. 
> 
> Merry Christmas everyone!

It was three weeks after what happened between Brett and Casey, they were both giving themselves space to understand what was actually going on between them. Brett didn't want to be his ex wife's shadow, he needed him to prove that she was going to be his priority and that the next chance Gabby came, he wouldn't go after her. Casey was trying to figure out how to show Brett that the past was behind him and prove that she found the man she was looking for.

* * *

  
" _Of course you've had ups and downs lately, but who hasn't?_

_I bet you will find exactly what you are looking for, because that is what you deserve ... "_

* * *

Inside the barracks they continued to act professionally, outside the barracks they were avoiding each other as much as possible and it was something noticeable by all their friends and colleagues. Kidd spent more and more time with Brett in his apartment, preventing his friend from deepening in sadness when he remembered everything he had experienced that night with Casey. Girls nights with Foster by video call, watching HGTV eating brigadeiro, skin care day were things that happened frequently.

  
Casey and Severide were also talking a lot about the women in their lives. The place? As always the roof of the loft or the roof of the barracks. Always accompanied by the good old cigar, in the loft when they were off, I still had a shot of whiskey.

  
"Casey, I'm going to ask Stella's hand in marriage"

  
"Who are you and what did you do with Kelly Severide" says Matt with a frown and a questionable grimace

  
"Not that I haven't been married before, which was a huge mistake with Brittany and it could have been Brett." says Severide thinking he ended up talking too much about a proposal from the past to go to Las Vegas that luckily Sylvie had refused

  
"Married to Sylvie ??? Why am I not aware of this story?" says Casey all jealous and confused

  
"As soon as Sylvie reached 51, I found her very similar to Shay and I was still trying to deal with her death. You knew very well that I was at the bottom of the well and it was one of my worst moments. You were very worried about Gabby to know what I was going through "

"I was really going through some delicate situations that I don't even like to remember. I'm glad Sylvie didn't agree to marry you, she wouldn't be able to stand you for 3 months."

  
"I agree, I'm not the ideal guy for Sylvie, you make the right guy for her. After all, have you figured out how to prove it to her?"

  
"Not yet, I'm trying to deal with my own monsters. I even decided to go to therapy, not only because of my situation with Sylvie, but in order to understand myself."

  
"This is a big step, my friend. But going back to the marriage proposal, I am thinking of placing the order on our next shift."

  
"If you need anything, I am at your disposal."

  
"A toast to great women"

  
On the day of the shift, Severide, who had bought a ring with a small diamond, asked Casey to take it in his bag, preventing Kidd from finding out. Upon arriving at the barracks Casey goes directly to the locker room to change clothes and save the box for Severide. He finds Gallo and Ritter talking in preparation for the start of another shift.

  
"Good morning Gallo and Ritter"

  
"Good morning captain" says the two boys together

  
When taking his clothes out of the bag, the box ends up falling on the floor and Gallo takes it

  
"I knew it was time for you to propose to Brett, Captain! It's Brett, isn't it?" says Gallo all smiling

  
The moment Gallo says that, Brett enters the locker room with a shocked face for having heard and seen that box.

  
"I blew every surprise, sorry"

  
Brett runs out of the locker room, leaving Casey unresponsive.

  
"No candidate, this box belongs to Severide for Kidd and he asked me to keep it for him." says Casey still amazed by everything that happened

  
"I don't know what's going on between you and Brett, but I think you should go after her and talk"

  
Casey agrees with what Gallo just said, keeps the box in his closet.

  
"This surprise is for Kidd and I need you to keep this secret to Severide, otherwise you will have a lot of bathroom and equipment to scrub."

  
"Secret kept under lock and key, captain."

  
Casey runs out looking for Brett in every barracks and finds her sitting in the common room thoughtfully.

  
"Sylvie, we need to talk urgently. Everything in the locker room was misunderstood. Can you come to my office so we can talk better?"

  
"Okay, I just go to the locker room to change and meet you there."

  
After changing, Sylvie takes a deep breath and knocks on Matt's office door.

  
"Enter Sylvie and close the door."

  
Sylvie comes in and leans back against the bed.

  
"Look, Casey, this is all crazy, I can't stand going through all these feelings. What's going on?"

  
"Sylvie, that box is Severide's for Kidd. Gallo misinterpreted everything. Not that I don't want to present you with something like this in the future, but I know we're not in the moment for that."

  
"Oh my God, is he going to propose?"

  
"Yes, we need to keep this a secret. He should do it today."

  
"Sorry for acting that way, this whole thing between us is a real mess inside me."

  
"Sylvie, as I told you, I would love to present you with what's in that box, but I believe we still have a lot to talk about about the two of us. I'm respecting your space, but know that I miss you."

  
"Matt, don't make things more complicated than they already are. I'm quite sure of my feelings for you, but I don't want to be anyone's shadow."

  
"Sylvie Brett you have never been, nor will you be, anyone's shadow. Let me prove to you that all my feelings are true and that I want to build a relationship based on a partnership, because that's what you deserve."

  
He extends his hand and rests on Sylvie's cheek noticing the tears forming in his eyes….

  
_The signals ring only for the ambulance._

  
"Be careful, please."

  
"Let it go. Ah, Matt! I'm willing to try it little by little" she leaves the office with a smile.

  
Shortly after Brett's departure, Severide arrives at Casey's office.

  
"You should see your face as it looks when you talk to Brett"

  
"We can say that it was a productive conversation after a little misunderstanding that we had with Gallo and Ritter in the locker room. At first Gallo, Ritter and Brett already know that you will be proposing to Kidd and they promised to keep it a secret."

  
"I'm glad you and Brett are starting to sort it out. I will wait for Ambulance 61 to return and I will place the order in the common room in front of everyone."

  
Some time later, Mackey and Brett enter the common room where everyone is seated, including Boden.

  
Severide arrives with Matt who sits in his chair and waves Brett to sit next to him.

  
"Attention everyone, I would like to make a statement right now. Stella Kidd, could you please come over here."

  
Stella gets up from the couch where she was sitting and goes towards Severide who immediately kneels and takes the box out of her pocket.

  
"Stella Kidd, you are the strongest and most warlike woman I have ever met. Our destinies were not drawn for nothing, you did not appear at 51 by chance. Amid so many events in my life, you were there, being my friend or mine Every day that goes by I try to prove that I am the man you deserve. Do you want to marry me? "

  
"Yes Kelly, I accept !!!!!!!"

  
The two kiss and the whole barracks vibrates with the new news. Everyone will greet the newest wedding couple.

  
Brett heads towards Kidd and Casey towards Severide.

  
"Finally you two are getting married. I'm so happy for you, who would have thought that my self-declared older brother would ask for my best friend's hand in marriage."

  
"Did you know that?"

  
"Let's say I ended up knowing about it in a mess and Matt… Casey told me."

  
"I think you have a lot of things to tell me and you have to help me with the wedding planning, after all you are my maid of honor."

  
The two go out hugging towards Mackey.

  
"Casey, I'm sure Stella would agree with me and I want you to be my best man. You are my brother and friend for years."

  
"Is that a request or an order?"

  
The two exchange punches playfully in the arms

  
"I bet you would love to be Brett's company at the altar. For the happiness of the two talking, I bet Brett is the maid of honor." says Severide with a sly smile

  
"I don't know where we are taking this relationship, but I would be very pleased if she were my partner at the altar"

  
Comes into Casey's mind, Cruz's wedding in which they both crossed the church together and the chaplain's words remain in his mind

* * *

_"I pray that your marriage will be like this church,_

_a safe place on your worst and best days, a place of love and affection ..._

_and a best friend to call home. "_

* * *

  
Deep down, Casey knew that Brett was already stirring up his feelings and he hoped that one day it would be she entering the church in white, with all her family and 51 people present and him waiting for her to finally say " _yes_ " to each other.

  
"You are rambling Casey." says Severide giving it a touch

  
"Thoughts only Severide. I'm glad you finally took a turn in life. Don't let me down, man."

  
The shift is ending and everyone is getting ready to leave. Brett, Mackey and Stella are hanging out with Gallo and Ritter, telling them all the likely wedding planning.

  
Cruz leaves with Severide and Casey

  
"Well, Lieutenant, I have to congratulate you on the best choice you are making for your life. Something told me that those next to get married would be among the groomsmen of my wedding."

  
Severide and Casey look at each other and consent to what Cruz said.

  
"I am thinking of having dinner with friends and future groomsmen to officially celebrate the engagement. I thought about calling Chloe and Cruz, Gallo and Mackey just to see Cruz go over and see the two together. Obviously you and Brett are already fully included"

  
"Is Cruz still in the spirit of protective older brother with Mackey?"

  
"We would say that every time Gallo gets close to Mackey, he looks as if he wants to strangle the candidate at that moment."

  
Ritter and Gallo say goodbye to the girls and leave them talking.

  
"Kelly and I talked and decided to have dinner with our friends and groomsmen at The Palms to celebrate our engagement."

  
"Uhhhh The Palms? How powerful !!!" says Mackey

  
"I don't even know if I have clothes for this event and venue" says Brett thoughtfully

  
"I know well that you have a powerful black dress and that you could wear it. I bet you would leave even a certain captain jaw-dropping." says Kidd

  
"Stella !!!! I don't want to rush into it again with this new chance we are giving ourselves."

  
"But you go with him to dinner, don't you?" curious Mackey question

  
"Well, we didn't talk about it, so I can't confirm it" says Brett pushing his shoulders down

  
Everyone went to their respective homes, looking forward to the day of Kelly and Stella's engagement dinner. Casey and Brett ended up agreeing to go together and make the moment as a first official date, since they decided to start over properly.

  
Sylvie was in her apartment, unsure which shoe she was going to go to dinner with, sent pictures of all the pairs of shoes she owned to the girls. She followed Stella's advice and decided on her black dress, did light makeup, her hair was tied in a bun with small loose threads giving it extra charm.

  
Matt would go to the apartment to pick her up, he looked like a nervous teenager and looking forward to his first date. He comes to the apartment with a bouquet of daisies, looks at that door and remembers the last time he was there. He took a deep breath and knocked on his door.

  
"I'm on my way, just a moment." says Sylvie finishing putting on her pair of earrings that match the rest of her jewelry.

  
She opens the door and finds Matt in a navy blue suit with a white dress shirt underneath, holding a bouquet of flowers and gaping at Sylvie's beauty.

  
"Wow Sylvie, good night. You look wonderful and these flowers are yours, I hope you like it."

  
Both did not know how they would greet each other. A hug? A handshake? A kiss on the cheek? A light kiss on your lips?

  
Sylvie came up to him and kissed the corner of his mouth for a long time.

  
"Oh sorry, I think I left it marked with my lipstick."

  
"Don't worry about it. Are you ready to go? Severide and Kidd are already going and we'll meet you at The Palms."

  
"Okay, I'll get my coat, keep these beautiful flowers and we can go."

  
Both leave arm in arm and go to the truck. Matt like a good gentleman opens the passenger door so Sylvie can get in.

A silence takes over as they go. Matt decides to break the silence.

  
"Funny, before the chaplain asked you to marry him, Boden asked me to get a couple to go to dinner with him and it would be just at The Palms and I went to you, cowered and didn't invite you."

  
"I would have accepted Matt, as confused as I was about my feelings, it could have been a great opportunity and we wouldn't be here like that."

  
"Yes, it could have been a great one, but it could also not have been. I have always believed that things happen in due course. And if we are here this way today, that is why we needed to go through this."

  
They both smile and look at each other.

  
They arrived at the restaurant and at the entrance were Kidd and Severide along with Chloe, Cruz, Mackey, Gallo, Ritter and her boyfriend Bob, all very well dressed. Everyone turned to see Brett and Casey arm in arm and smiled at each other at the magnificent scene they had just seen.

  
"Brett, you look AWESOME!" says Kidd going towards her friend to hug her

  
"Really Kidd, this dress is a scandal and it really attracts the attention of a certain person" says Mackey going to greet Brett too

  
Casey upon hearing Mackey's words ends up voting and Severide laughs at his friend.

  
Everyone enters the restaurant, which is one of the most chic and renowned in Chicago. Brett sits next to Casey and facing Kidd and Severide. He rests his arm on the chair and she puts her hand on his thigh.

  
"A toast to love, complicity, incredible women and the family." says Severide raising his glass of whiskey

  
The night that had everything to be pleasant ends with an uncomfortable appearance for some of that table. Casey's eyes widen and he feels Brett's hand tighten on his thigh very hard.

  
Antonio Dawson and Renée Royce arm in arm were approaching the table.

  
"Who knew I would find old friends here, an ex-girlfriend and ex-brother-in-law all together." says Antonio looking towards Casey and Brett

  
"Antonio ??? I thought you were in Puerto Rico with your sister" says Casey, very surprised by the appearance of Sylvie's ex

  
"You thought it was wrong, although you thought something else was very good"

  
Brett feels Casey stiffen up and get nervous about what Antonio just said.

  
When Kidd and Severide look back they find Renée staring at both of them.

  
"What an irony of fate, just on the day of my engagement dinner, my ex girlfriend with my friend's ex boyfriend." says Severide snorting

  
"Are you engaged Kelly? I don't even have words to express it." says Renée mockingly

  
Kidd is about to get up and give Renée a good slap in the face for being inconvenient and using mockery to try to hit them.

  
"Come on Antonio, we came for dinner and we have a long night."

  
"It was an honor to meet you all. Sylvie Brett, you continue to look more beautiful every day, but be careful when making certain choices to be your date at a dinner party." says Antonio leaving

  
At that very moment Casey gets up and goes towards Antonio and punches him in the face. A fight starts between them and quickly Severide and the other boys get up from the table to help break the fight.

  
Brett takes Casey and sees him with bleeding lips, she takes a napkin and wipes the blood.

  
"Take a deep breath Matt, ignore Antonio, he doesn't know what to say" she says holding her cheek, staring into his eyes.

  
"I think dinner was over early. I ruined the whole celebration moment for Kidd and Severide. I ruined until our meeting. I'm sorry, Sylvie, I keep doing the wrong things."

  
Severide comes close to his friend, taps him on the shoulder

  
"Casey, don't worry. They ruined the moment. You did what was right, he teased you enough."

  
Everyone got up from the table and left. Upon leaving, Sylvie and Matt look at Antonio and Renée's table and watch them celebrate, toasting with their glasses for all the tidy confusion.

  
"It seemed like something planned to destabilize us all" says Casey to Brett

  
"Let's go before another fight starts" says Brett pulling him out

  
Gallo, Mackey, Chloe, Cruz, Ritter and Bob decide to go home and say goodbye.

  
"Well, I'm still starving and in the mood to celebrate, I think we should go to some diner" says Kidd smoothing his belly with his other arm holding Severide's shoulder

  
"Come on the four of us, so we wouldn't have any more problems out there," says Casey, looking at Brett who agreed.

  
Each couple went to their car and went to a nearby fast food. Severide and Casey went to pay for snacks while the girls looked for a table to sit on.

  
"Brett, how was it to see Antonio today?"

  
"It was strange, all the memories of the past came to me and I say the good and the bad, my brain gave a certain bug. But when I saw Matt getting nervous, I went back to my normality and knew I needed to show that I was there with him. The words Antonio's were not to provoke me, but to provoke Matt. "

  
"I still don't understand why that Renée came with him. If it weren't for Kelly, I would have advanced on her. He told me the whole story of his son and her return years ago made me so scared…. I thought I was going to lose him again. "

  
"Nonsense, Severide has always loved you. Look who's wearing a diamond ring and engaged to the best lieutenant in the CFD" says Sylvie giving her friend a comforting look

  
"I hope that sometime in time, whoever has a diamond ring and the bride of the best CFD captain will be you." says Kidd with a wink

  
Sylvie looks over to Matt and Kelly talking and laughing as they await orders. She smiles and thinks " _In the future who knows_ ".

  
The two couples snack and enjoy themselves as never before remembering all the confusion at The Palms.

  
"We should do this more often" says Brett laughing

  
"Are you inducing these expensive guys to make trouble so that in the end we are here in a cafeteria ending the night?" says Kidd with a suggestive look

"I'm not suggesting that. Even why they get into trouble together even at work. But yes, this moment together, having fun" says Brett holding Casey's hand and looking at her passionately

  
Severide and Kidd perceive the affection and looks between the two, smile and agree.

The two couples go out hand in hand from the cafeteria.

"Come on, I'll leave you at home, tomorrow we have a shift and we all need to rest." says Casey to Brett

"Me and my future husband are going to rehearse our honeymoon, you should do the same" says Kidd giving them a sly look

  
Casey and Brett blush and look at each other with such shame. The two walk to the truck when Sylvie stops suddenly.

  
"Matt, wait !!! We forgot something."

  
"What did we forget?" says Matt a little confused raising an eyebrow

  
"Every meeting between a couple needs to end with a kiss"

  
Sylvie approaches him and Matt smiles holding her by the waist, the two exchange a passionate and breathtaking kiss.

  
"Would that be a cue for a second date?" says Matt as he steps away a little

  
"Matthew Casey, we will have second, third and thousands of dates. How can I not be in love with the man who jumps out of a moving fire truck to save me or who just punches my ex boyfriend in the face at a fancy restaurant?" says Sylvie resting her hands on Matt's neck

  
"I am completely in love with you Sylvie Brett and I would do it all over again for you. I know this is our first date, but I would like us to become official. Would you like to be my partner, companion and girlfriend?"

  
"Of course I accept!"

  
The two go to Sylvie's apartment and decide that from that moment on they would allow themselves to be happy together, that they would not keep or deny to anyone all the love they feel for each other.

* * *

  
**_"Nothing can stop the meeting of two soul mates, energy and will_ **

**_that both have to meet is so strong_ **

**_that not even_ **

**_facts, circumstances and storms manage to destroy what_ **

**_surpasses passages_ **

**_of time."_ **

  
Camila Harumi

  


**Author's Note:**

> Phew, this story was a little longer than the chapters of others i wrote. I already have the idea of the next one. Wait for more Stellaride and Brettsey stories. 
> 
> A little spoiler: it will be a trip.


End file.
